


Says the tide to the moon

by HighWarlock (dreamforlife)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable boys being in love, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, French Toast, Humour, M/M, Mornings, SO MUCH FLUFF, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/pseuds/HighWarlock
Summary: Magnus smiles. His hands curl into Alec's shirt at his sides, grip steady and sure. "I'm perfect, actually. I just…I love you." His voice is soft, awed as the words spill out of him."Youareperfect. And I love you," Alec murmurs, thumb brushing under Magnus' eye. "For forever and a day."Magnus reaches up for a lingering kiss, helplessly smiling into it as Alec nuzzles closer. "Only a day?"Alec pulls back with a dry look, but his arms don't leave Magnus' shoulders. His eyes glitter. "Did you have to ruin it?"~~~~Or, the one which is all domestic, early morning fluff with a lot of feelings. Magnus loves Alec. He reflects.





	Says the tide to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is my first foray into the world of malec fics. It's just a bit of fluff, really. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

For Magnus, looking at Alec sometimes feels like he’s holding his breath under water, chest aching with something so fierce and eternal, a pull down in the very marrow of his bones and a thundering beat in his chest. It’s like he’s been walking through a desert for four centuries and seeing a mirage of everything he has ever wanted in his long life right in front of his eyes. Only, he thinks this might be the real thing. It will not disappear as he gets closer to it.

Seeing Alec look at him like that _,_ with brown eyes warmer than winter fires and open adoration in the smile that dimples his cheeks, with his heart so obvious in the beautifully happy _hey!_ he greets him with, makes Magnus feel like he might explode from the sheer volume of feelings he is trying to contain within himself.

Magnus has been searching for a love like this his entire life. To have loved and lost, had his heart torn to shreds, to have given up on settling down, only to have this beautiful man stumble into his life with an expression broken open by an innocence so vulnerable and so completely flustered.  A soul closed away, trodden down and stuffed into an impenetrable prison, walls built high on honour and duty, on an entrenched fear of disappointment. A soldier in more ways than one.

But, oh…

Those walls had chipped away and Magnus had been helpless, a moth to a flame, drawn in by mercurial flashes of bright eyes and fluttering lashes, strong hands and a heart so tightly caged but yet so loving. By that iron will, ready to do anything and everything for loved ones, to stand up for the right thing. So overshadowed by the neon lights around but still the most beautiful in a room.

His own fifty-foot steel walls with moats and patrols boats stood no chance. Cracked open by shy smiles and a sleep-roughened _I trust you,_ obliterated by teasing glints in depths of golden hazel, and a kiss that had stolen all the breath from his lungs. He stood no chance against those brilliant smiles that put an entire universe of stars to shame, especially when they were accompanied by eager hands and a kiss pressed to his mouth, by the sheer happiness that he, Magnus, was greeted by.

Magnus had gotten caught in the currents within those hazel eyes and never gotten out.

To be so honestly loved, so openly cherished. It’s a rare thing.

“Magnus?”

He shakes himself out of his thoughts, blinks until Brooklyn spreads before his eyes, and turns to find the object of his thoughts leaning against the balcony doorway with a raised eyebrow.

Alec looks rested, features relaxed. The maroon sleep shirt is well-worn and fading now, threadbare in the right light. The sweatpants are wrinkled down the left leg, creased from where it had been pressed against the mattress all night. It makes Magnus smile.

“Good morning, Alexander.”

Alec’s answering smile is small but it sends a warmth cascading through Magnus. As he watches, Alec’s eyes burn with the very same look Magnus had been thinking about. His heart trips over a beat and pumps a little harder.

Suddenly breathless, Magnus swallows. “What?”

“Nothing.” Alec huffs a quiet, almost disbelieving laugh, voice rough from sleep, and steps slowly forward until he can reach out, cupping Magnus’ face. “Good morning. You weren’t there when I woke up. You alright?”

It’s an echo of a morning once upon a time, when the world had been falling to pieces around them and Magnus had run from his demons night after night as sleep threatened to drown him. Magnus knows that outside this loft, the world is still falling to pieces. Lilith is sowing her poison through the streets as they stand high up on this balcony. But this little slice of peace, that look in Alec’s eyes; Magnus will hold on to that to get them through the impending Armageddon. They will make it through.

For now, the morning sun makes Alec’s skin glow rose, molten eyes shining beneath dark lashes strewn with gold.

Magnus smiles. His hands curl into Alec’s shirt at his sides, grip steady and sure. “I’m perfect, actually. I just…I love you.” His voice is soft, awed as the words spill out of him.

“You _are_ perfect. And I love you,” Alec murmurs, thumb brushing under Magnus’ eye. “For forever and a day.”

Magnus reaches up for a lingering kiss, helplessly smiling into it as Alec nuzzles closer. “Only a day?”

Alec pulls back with a dry look, but his arms don’t leave Magnus’ shoulders. “Did you have to ruin it?”

“Forever and a _day_ ,” Magnus says, unable to help the laugh that escapes him even though something like longing stirs in the pit of his stomach. But that’s for another day. “One single solitary day. I’m almost offended, Alexander.” 

Alec’s grin is wicked. “Almost?”

“Well,” Magnus looks up at him and knows that everything he feels is written on his face, “Forever isn’t a bad deal, altogether.”

“No,” Alec says quietly, grinning still. “Forever with you might be the best deal ever. Now, did you want to argue about this further or do you want to eat the French toast you left in the oven?”

Magnus huffs. “You, my dear, are the one who went on about a _day—”_

“Magnus, it was forever _and_ —you know what, never mind. Come and eat, okay, I have to—”

“Get to the Institute, I know, I know. Now would you please allow me to make you a portal this time?”

Alec turns around as they get to the kitchen, a fond but exasperated look on his face. There’s a light flush high on his cheekbones. “I like the walk.”

Magnus arches an eyebrow. “It’s one step from here through a portal. Why you keep insisting on taking the subway is a mystery to me, Alexander.”  

Alec fidgets, scowling when he sees Magnus’ grin spreading. “Okay so Jace—”

Magnus scoffs. Of course. The blonde one.  “Alexander, Jonathan can, as the kids say, go and suck it. Whatever he said to you, whatever ridiculous quip or innuendo he made, forget it. You decide what you want to do. He’s an idiot.”

Alec is fighting a smile and Magnus’ chest lurches at the sight, like the tides turning to the moon.

“That’s my brother.”

Magnus raises both eyebrows. “Exactly.”

“According to Idris gossip, he is the perfect shadowhunter.” 

“Perfection is overrated. Silver, my dear, is far rarer than gold,” Magnus says. He walks a few steps forward, tracing Alec’s jaw. “There are plenty of hot-headed fools in this world. You are what we need. What I need.”

“Magnus—”

_“Alexander.”_

And Alec sighs, blush heavy on his cheeks, and presses a kiss to Magnus’ palm. “You drive me crazy.”

“Likewise,” Magnus murmurs, and steps into the kiss Alec offers, mouth opening to him as he slides his arms over Alec’s shoulders.

Alec hums as they pull apart and Magnus bites his lip when Alec’s eyes flutter open.

“Okay, now I’m really going to be late.” Alec shifts them apart gently and goes to pull two plates of French toast out of the oven.

“Not if you take that portal. Justin really can go and suck it.”

An exploding laugh echoes around the kitchen and Alec is biting his lip, looking far too sheepish for it. Magnus finds himself laughing as well.

“Justin?” Alec asks after a moment.

Magnus shrugs and says nothing to that, watching Alec’s shoulders shake on another laugh as he looks to the ceiling and shakes his head. When he looks back down, his eyes are bright as he pushes a hand through his hair.

“Come on,” he says, gesturing to the two plates on the counter. A smile still lingers around his mouth. “We can have a proper breakfast and a shower if you’re insisting on that portal.”

Magnus thinks his smile might be visible on Mars. “Alexander,” he says, slipping onto a barstool at the counter. “I think you’ll find that I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please feel free to comment!! Please comment, I live on comments. If this goes down well, maybe I'll write more! 
> 
> Thanks guys! xx 
> 
> If anyone wants to come find me on tumblr, I'm at aneverendingreplay :)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I do not give permission for this, or any other fic of mine, to be reposted anywhere. So please, if you see it anywhere except archive, let me know.


End file.
